hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ho'opio (episode)
Ho'opio (To Take Captive) is the 22nd episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When the body of a child who was kidnapped 10 years earlier is discovered, Five-0 must hunt down the kidnappers who have now taken their next victim, with the case hitting far too close to home for Danny. Meanwhile, Kono asks Catherine for a favor that could damage her relationship with Adam. Plot Having gone missing ten years previously, seventeen-year-old Amanda Morris is found dead, having been shot in the back, which prompts the Hawaii Five-0 team to investigate. Things take a turn when the team learns that the victim has been in contact with missing six-year-old Ella Bishop, leading the team to suspect that whoever killed Amanda may be responsible for Ella's abduction. The team identifies the kidnapper as Helen Cantera although Helen chooses to commit suicide by shooting herself rather than get arrested and ultimately give up Ella's location. Despite that, the team soon discovers that husband and wife duo, Ray and Terry Beckett, are responsible, and the Becketts have been holding Amanda hostage for ten years in order to get her social security money. Furthermore, on the eve of her eighteenth birthday, Ray killed her before they kidnapped a new girl. When the team arrives at the Becketts' house, they only find her room, but not Ella, as Ray has hidden her. Danny Williams, who has been left on edge regarding the case, given how he himself has a young daughter, manages to beat the location out of Ray while Danny's partner, Steve McGarrett, simply leaves. Ella is eventually found and saved, Ray having buried her in a shallow grave. Ella is reunited with her overjoyed parents while Amanda Morris's parents begin grieving for their dead daughter, having read over the diary that Amanda kept while she was in captivity. In the meantime, Danny visits Grace and hugs her. Meanwhile, Kono Kalakaua learns from Catherine Rollins that Adam is out to meet with "Sato", who through Catherine's assistance, is revealed to be one of the leading members of the Yakuza. Notes * It's revealed a year has passed since the events in Mai Ka Wa Kahiko. * The "interrogation" of Ray Beckett highlights Danny's protectiveness and Steve's history with the SEALs Quotes Danny Williams: Gotta hand it to you, buddy. You got a lot of heart, showing up with that haircut. Steve McGarrett: You know, I find it difficult to be insulted by a man who uses more product in his hair than most women do. Danny Williams: Sinéad O'Connor called, she wants her hairstyle back. (Catherine laughs) Steve McGarrett: Very good. LT Catherine Rollins: Well, hairstyle would imply that this was intentional, and I think Steve just got a little carried away trimming his sideburns. Steve McGarrett: You, too, huh? LT Catherine Rollins: What? It's what happened. It's okay. (Steve with worried face on) Danny Williams: I know what you're gonna say, okay? Cop 101: do not make promises that you cannot keep. Okay, I get it. Steve McGarrett: You all but guaranteed those people we'd find their daughter. What.. what happens when we can't deliver on that promise, Danny? What do we do then? Danny Williams: Listen to me. When Grace was taken by Rick Peterson last year, I know it was only for a couple of hours, but it felt like a month. It was the worst day of my life, and every second, you cannot stop thinking about worst-case scenario. So I-I know what Ella's parents are going through right now, and hope, even if it is false hope, is the only thing that's keeping them going. (Steve still with worried face on but marginally more relaxed/understanding) Steve McGarrett: You took Ella away in your truck this afternoon. You told your wife that you needed to hide her until things cooled down. So why don't you just tell us right now where Ella is, all right? Danny Williams: Last chance. Where is she? Ray Beckett: Why would I give up the only leverage I've got right now? Danny Williams: Leverage? (Danny shows off his boxing technique) (Steve pulls Danny off) Ray Beckett: You can't do that to me. You're cops! (Danny surges forward, but Steve holds him back) Steve McGarrett: (looking at Ray) Give me your badge! Give me the badge. (Danny takes off his badge insignia from his tac vest and his badge from his pocket and hands them to Steve) (Steve walks out of the room) (The sounds of a beating commence as Steve walks out of the house and away) Trivia * This story is inspired by real-life case of Maile Gilbert, a six-year-old girl who was abducted from a family party in 1985 by a friend of the Gilbert family and later murdered with her body being found a day after her disappearance. Her father, Tip Gilbert, appears in this episode as himself. * The music that plays towards the end of the episode is the Dead Island Trailer Theme by Giles Lamb. |- |Yakuza Solider 1 |Adam Wang |A soldier for the Yakuza. |} |- |Ray Beckett |Henry Rollins |The man responsible for Amanda Morris's murder and Ella Bishop's abduction. |- |Lloyd Grimes |Don Swayze |A suspect. |- |Terry Beckett |Mare Winningham |Ray's wife. |- |Amanda Morris |Kanani Rose Rogers |The main murder victim. |- |Ella Bishop |Mykayla Sohn |A young girl who is kidnapped shortly after Amanda Morris's murder. Is later rescued by H50. |- |Henry Morris |Adam Lieberman |Amanda Morris's father. |- |Tess Morris |Mia Adams |Amanda Morris's mother. |- |Joyce Bishop |Jodi Jarvis |Ella Bishop's mother. |- |Don Bishop |Brent Dupuis |Ella Bishop's father. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 3 (2010)